


Ve vlastnictví pana Gravese

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Free Use, Implied Gellert as a Percival, Kinktober - day 19, Kinktober - day 20, Kinktober - day 28, Kinktober - day 29, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Piece of shit Theseus Scamander, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Slave Newt, Slave Owner Percival Graves, Slave Owners Graves Family, Tea Parties, all sex out of view, change of POV, non-con because of slavery, slave owners are disgusting kind of humans, thigh fucking, with human furniture
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Percival Graves si je vědom otroků v jejich společnosti, je vysoce postavený bystrozor, a jeho matka je nadšenou sběratelkou. Svého jediného otroka si ovšem nekoupil sám, vyhrál ho v kartách. A nemíní ho vracet.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Male Character(s), Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, past Newt Scamander/Lestrange family
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: thight fucking – nipple play – master/slave – cuckolding
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou thight fucking & master/slave  
> :Místo Mlok tady klukovi říkám Newt, bo Percival nezná jeho přezdívku z dětství, ale říkat mu Newtone, je dlouhé, tak mu říká jen Newte  
> :Protože v tomhle fic Mlokovi často mazali paměť a podobně, a protože otrokářské runy, došlo k jistému poškození jeho hlavy. Kluk si nepamatuje absolutně nic o sobě nebo ze své minulosti od posledního vymazání, a prakticky existuje jako oživlá panenka, kdy kam ho posadíte, tak ho nejspíš najdete, co se mu rozkáže, to udělá nebo se aspoň pokusí.

Stát se otrokem je mnohem snazší, než by si společnost přála vzít na vědomí.

K získání runového obojku nutícího k poslušnosti stačí dostatečně vysoký zločin, ze kterého je jeden usvědčen. Obvykle jde o vraždu, znásilnění, nebo o týrání dětí. Tihle obvykle končí v dolech či lomech, či jako výpomoc v dračích rezervacích, a na podobně příjemných místech. Jejich umístění se rozhoduje na aukcích pro veřejnost. Ti dobře vypadající zločinci ovšem často končí v soukromém vlastnictví boháčů. Takto usvědčení lidé jsou otroky doživotně.

Další způsob, jak se stát otrokem, jsou dluhy. Z nařízení soudu se buď dlužník, nebo člen jeho rodiny může stát otrokem, aby dluh odpracovali. Onu práci pak obvykle provádějí pro toho, komu se zadlužili, ale můžou být posláni i jinam, záleží na domluvě mezi poškozenou stranou a soudem. Ze zákona jde o otroctví na dobu určitou, ale ta se dá snadno prodloužit, pokud majitel otroka prokáže, že díky otrokovi došlo ke škodám či ztrátám. Je tak snadné se jednou zadlužit a být otrokem navždy.

\- - o - -

Rodina Gravesů je stará a mocná. Byli staří a mocní ještě předtím, než se přestěhovali do Ameriky, a jsou si toho vědomi. Většina jejich zaměstnanců jsou placení lidé a domácí skřítci, ale mají i otroky. Jde většinou o dlužníky nebo dary od jiných vlivných rodin. Mladý schopný otrok je v některých kruzích považován za stejně skvělý dar jako chovný hřebec vzácného plemene.

Percival vyrostl kolem otroků, jsou pro něj normální součástí scenérie. Matka preferuje otroky pro vlastní potěšení, otec pro práci na rozsáhlých pozemcích. Byla to jen normální součást života na jejich panství. On osobně otroka nevlastnil, je s jejich údržbou až příliš práce na jeho vkus, ale neměl nejmenší potíž využít jakýchkoliv jejich služeb.

\- - o - -

Theseus Scamander, hlava bystrozorského oddělení britského ministerstva kouzel, dědic a budoucí lord rodu Scamanderů, je velice schopný kouzelník. Po náhlé smrti jeho snoubenky, do které prý byl léta bláznivě zamilován, propadl hazardu, přesněji řečeno kartám. Bohužel pro něj, zas tak dobrým hráčem není. To, co prohrál proti Percivalu Gravesovi, by jiného zadlužilo i s celou rodinou. Pro potomka rodu jako Scamanderovi, by to neměl být problém. Až na to, že lord Scamander si byl vědom karbanictví svého syna a odřízl ho od rodinných trezorů. Vyhrožoval i vyděděním, pokud se jeho chování nezmění.

Scamander neměl jak zaplatit, tak nabídl jinou formu splacení: otroka.

Otrok, co kdysi patřil Scamanderům, ale Theseus ho vyměnil za zásnubní smlouvu s Letou Lestrangeovou. Deset let vlastnictví otroka za budoucí manželku. Scamander sliboval, že otrok je stále mladý, pouhých šestadvacet let, a zdravý. Dle jeho znalostí ho Lestrageovi používali jako sexuálního otroka.

Percival nakonec souhlasil. Ona aféra, kdyby po Scamanderovi vyžadoval peníze, které on nemá, ty následky, když by na to lord Scamander přišel. To by bylo tématem novin nejen v Británii, ale dostalo by se to i do těch amerických, a toho by se Percival rád ušetřil. Vzít otroka je jednodušší, obzvláště, když ho kdykoliv může přeposlat rodičům, ať si s ním dělají, co chtějí.

Takže Percival souhlasil. Pod podmínkou, že otrok bude dodán do měsíce a i s veškerou oficiální dokumentací o původu, předchozích majitelích a zdravotním stavu. Lepší být pojištěn pro všechny případy. Percival si je díky své práci vědom, jak snadno se vlastnictví otroka může zvrtnout.

\- - o - -

Percival si převzal otroka i dokumentaci, kterou si pozorně pročetl a její pravost ověřil všemi jemu známými kouzly. Pak doporučil Theseus Scamanderovi, ať se od něj drží dál, nikdy s ním nekomunikuje, nikdy se k němu nepřibližuje. Následky by se mu nelíbili.

Onen otrok je totiž mladší bratr Thesea Scamandera.

Snad každý čistokrevný s kontakty v Británii zná tenhle příběh. Mladší syn rodu Scamanderů, vyloučen ze školy kvůli incidentu s magickými zvířaty, utekl z domu, snad ze strachu z následků svého vyloučení, a zmizel beze stopy. Jeho rodiče po něm pátrali celé roky, ovšem marně.

A ten teď stojí před Percivalem. Mladý muž, který byl vlastním bratrem jako dítě věnován Lestrangeům výměnou za jejich dceru. Jeho vlastní bratr ho prodal do otroctví, aby si mohl vzít holku, která se mu líbila.

Newton Scamander je teď otrok s pamětí mazanou tak často, že neví ani svoje vlastní jméno. Místo sundatelného obojku s runami o poslušnosti a kázni má tyto runy vyryté do krku. Runy vyřezané do živého masa nejde zvrátit, leda by ta část těla s runami byla oddělena od zbytku, ale vzhledem k tomu, že tyto runy jsou na krku… Z mladého Scamandera je otrok už navždy.

\- - o - -

Percival ví, že je příliš mnoho takových, co by preferovali otroka, jako je Newt. Mladý, pohledný, trénovaný v sexuálních praktikách, navždy v jejich službách. I z těchto důvodů se rozhodl si ho nechat. Nejen aby chránil Newta před jinými, ale i proto, že on je jeden z těch, pro které je Newt ideální hračkou.

Navíc co by Scamanderovi asi dělali se synem, co je ve stavu, jako Newt?

\- - o - -

Apartmán v New Yorku, kde Percival žije, by byl pohodlným bydlením pro mnohočlennou rodinu. On zde žije sám, jen s rodinným domácím skřítkem. A teď s Newtem.

Než si ovšem mohl Percival užít nového majetku, musel zajistit pár věcí.

Poslal Senela, domácího skřítka, na nákupy vhodného šatstva a dalších potřeb pro otroka. Vzhledem k tomu, že Senel sloužil převážně matce, než si ho Percival odvedl s sebou, je si jistý, že prastaré stvoření ví přesně, co a kde koupit. Matka vždycky věděla, jak se o své věci starat.

Další nutností bylo pozvat na návštěvu schopného léčitele. Sice má dokumentaci od Scamandera, ale je lepší mít jistotu. Každá větší nemocnice má specialistu zaměřeného na péči o otroky, ale Percival má kontakty i na soukromé praktiky. Nebylo těžké si domluvit schůzku, a protože Gravesovi _jsou_ důležitá rodina, byla ona schůzka domluvená na to samé odpoledne.

Léčitel Michels je postarší muž, který má mimo jiné v péči i matčiny otroky. Je to schopný léčitel, co ví, co dělá, takže Newtonova prohlídka netrvala dlouho.

Kompletně zdravý z fyzikálního hlediska, až na magicky způsobenou neplodnost. Mentální poškození způsobené přemírou paměťových kouzel. Runy na krku, kterých se nikdy nezbaví. Perfektní exemplář sexuálního otroka. Ovšem použití, obzvláště penetrativní a s jakýmikoliv tělesnými tekutinami otroka, by mělo počkat, dokud se léčitel Michels nevrátí s výsledky krve a dalších vzorků, a nepotvrdí neexistenci přenosných nemocí.

\- - o - -

Senel se u matky naučil výborně, jak se starat o vzhled otroka. Volné poloprůhledné haleny bez rukávů a bez knoflíků. Kalhoty buď volné a prakticky průsvitné nebo tak upnuté, že vypadají namalovaně. Pokud tedy Senel neoblékl otroka do sukní o různé délce a počtu rozparků. Vždy bosý, ale kotníky i zápěstí ověšené spoustou náramků, ať už zlatých či bronzových, které tiše cinkaly s každým pohybem. K těmto šperkům vždy i široký, ladící obojek, na těsno uvázaný kolem krku.

Percival je známý svou silnou vůli a sebeovládání, ale i on zvládne odolávat jen do určité míry.

\- - o - -

Ten den Senel ověsil Newta zlatem a oblékl ho jen do spodního prádla a příliš velké bílé košile, které mu padala z ramenou, schovávala jeho paže až po špičky prstů, a sahala až do půli stehen.

Percival se rozhodl, že už se ovládal, dost dlouho, hlavně když zjistil, že ona košile je jeho. Odložil snídani a rozkázal Newtovi, aby se přehnul přes zadní opěradlo křesla. K použití lubrikačního kouzla na Newtova stehna ani nepotřebuje hůlku. Zatímco si rozepíná kalhoty, přikáže otrokovi, aby držel stehna u sebe, a ten poslušně zkříží nohy u kolen, aby více stiskl stehna, i když kvůli tomu musí stát na špičkách.

Trvá to jen pár okamžiků, než Percival navede svůj penis mezi namazaná stehna a zajede s ním mezi ne. Horká jemná kůže a pevná stehna jsou úžasný pocit, ale Percival už se nemůže dočkat, až se dostane do Newta. Jak horký a těsný bude jeho zadek. Ale to později. Teď není na jeho fantazie čas.

Pevně chytne přehnutého otroka za kyčle a začne přirážet mezi jeho stehna. Jeho hlasité dýchání a mlaskavý zvuk lubrikantu jsou jen chvilkami přerušeny tichými heknutími od Newta. To když se Percivalovi podaří přejet penisem po jeho šourku. Ale to se neděje nijak často či plánovaně. Percival se honí za svojí úlevou a potěšením, Newtovy pocity v tomhle nehrají roli.

Dlouhé minuty Percival přiráží mezi pevně stisknutá stehna, než konečně vyvrcholí.

Zadýchaný a zpocený odstoupí od Newta, který stále poslušně drží pozici. Na chvíli Percival obdivuje výhled a představuje si, o kolik by byl lepší bez spodního prádla a omezení léčitelů, ale nakonec se s povzdechem otočí a vyrazí do své ložnice. Musí se umýt a převléct, už tak jde pozdě do práce.

Když se vrátí do obývacího pokoje, Newt je stále ohnutý o křeslo, nohy křížem. Velice poslušný otrok. Ale pro teď pro něj Percival nemá využití, tak zavolá Senela, ať uklidí jeho i křeslo, načež odejde z bytu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: human furniture – stocking – shower sex – emeto
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou human furniteru & stocking  
> :vyžadovalo to rychlou návštěvu u strejdy gůgla, abych věděla, o co tady jde…   
> :snažila jsem se aspoň trochu ukázat nechutnost otrokářů, co otroky berou jen za kus věci, co vlastní, a ne za lidi  
> :tohle story/mentalita lidí v tomhle story se mi ani trochu nelíbí

Lady Poppinsová si musela aspoň v duchu přiznat, že její zájem o otroky a jejich využití, pramení ze vztahů s příliš kontrolujícím otcem a stejně kontrolujícím manželem. Vlastnictví otroků, kterému se její manžel nemůže vyhnout, aby nevypadal jako chudák, a hraní si s nimi jako s panenkami, jí dává aspoň nějaký pocit moci. I když je každý otrok na rozkaz manžela vykastrován, aby si s nimi nemohla hrát až moc.

Tato záliba v otrocích a jejich použití je častá u spousty vznešených a bohatých žen v domácnosti, a nejen u nich. Lady Gravesová například, je vyhlášená svou kreativitou při zacházení s otroky, takže se lady Poppinsová více než těší na čajový dýchánek, který tento týden organizuje.

Gravesovi jsou jeden z těch párů, co jsou dobrými přáteli, ale mizernými manželi. Dle všeho má lord Graves nulový zájem o potěšení těla. Dal si záležet, aby zplodil dědice, a tím jeho práce skončila. Svůj čas místo toho věnoval kariéře právníka a chovu různých exotických tvorů. Naštěstí má ovšem pochopení pro potřeby své manželky, takže jí dovolil, kolik otroků chce, a cokoliv s nimi chce.

Lady Poppinsová by si jen přála, aby i její manžel měl aspoň trochu tohoto pochopení.

\- - o - -

Uniforma otroků pro dnešní den jsou očividně podkolenky, velice kratičké šortky se širokým opaskem a krátká vesta akorát pod žebra zapnutá menší verzí spony na opasku. To vše doladěné obojkem a širokými náramky.

Ovšem esteticky příjemná obsluha není jediným využitím otroků pro dnešní dýchánek. Ne, lady Gravesová se rozhodla své otroky použít jako nábytek.

\- - o - -

„Toto je velice moderní,“ povídá lady Poppinsová, zatímco si pomalu sedá.

„Nechala jsem se inspirovat Paříží,“ přizná se lady Gravesová. „Ti Francouzi mají občas skvělé nápady.“

Ostatní dámy jen souhlasně přikyvují, zatímco se rozhlížejí kolem.

Místo klasického stolku jsou mezi nimi na zemi tři tmaví otroci. Všichni tři klečí na čtyřech, holeněmi a předloktími zapření o zem, hlavy skloněné, a ani se nehnou. Na jejich zádech balancuje kruhová skleněná deska, jen čekající na jejich čaj a občerstvení.

I místo židlí jsou otroci. Tito leží na zádech na podložkách, paže i stehna na těsno přivázané k trupu, zbytek nohou od kolem dolů zvednutý v pravém úhlu. Na jejich stehnech jsou položené vyšívané polštáře jako sedátka.

„Oh, tento je nový,“ prohlásí lady Müllerová, pohled upřený na rezavého otroka, který jim přinesl tác s občerstvením.

„Tenhle je Percyho, mám ho jen zapůjčeného,“ informuje je lady Gravesová, zatímco pohledem lítá po odhalené bledé kůži plné pih. „Percy je teď v Evropě kvůli práci a nechtěl ho brát s sebou, tak je teď tady.“

„Váš syn má skvělý vkus,“ povzdechne si lady Poppinsová. Otrok je vážně krásný. Mladý, velké oči. A v kombinaci s dlouhýma nohama v krajkou lemovaných podkolenkách k tomu budí dojem nevinného koloucha.

„Náhodou jich není víc, odkud tenhle přišel?“ zajímá se lady Dawsonová.

„Už jsem se ptala. Percy říkal, že ho dostal jako splacení dluhu z karet, a ten chlap ho taky neměl dlouho,“ povzdechne si lady Gravesová zklamaně.

„No, kdyby vyhrál víc takových, nebo se rozhodl tohoto zbavit,“ navrhne lady Dawsonová.

„Obávám se, že pokud by se ho chtěl zbavit, že jeho první volbou budu já,“ pousměje se lady Gravesová samolibě.

„To je pravda,“ souhlasí lady Poppinsová. „Mladý Percival ví, jak se chovat ke svým rodičům.“

„To je pravda. Jiní by se od něj mohli učit.“

„Slyšeli jste, co provedl mladý Hashler své matce?“ začne lady Müllerová, obličej i hlas patřičně zděšené, než začne s nejnovějšími drby.

Než dořeší mladého Hashlera, pustí všechny z nich otroky z hlavy. Mají důležitější věci na probírání, než je vybavení domácnosti.

\- - o - -

Čajový dýchánek trval až do pozdního odpoledne, ale to nevadí. Dle lady Poppinsové šlo o velice příjemnou zábavu. Teprve, až když dorazila domů, vzpomněla si na otroky použité jako nábytek. Zní to velice lákavě, ale pochybuje, že by její manžel s něčím takovým souhlasil.

Leda by začala pomalu. Možná použít jednoho z jejích chlapců jako podložku pod nohy, když spolu relaxují v obývacím pokoji. Rozhodně by musela použít provazy, aby se nehýbali. Sice nemá nikoho, kdo by si s vázáním otroků vyhrál tolik jako ten chlap, co ho lady Gravesová zaměstnává, ale to nevadí. Provazy budou pro funkčnost. Pro estetiku použije nějaké potahy. Otázkou jen je, jestli obyčejné či polstrované. Pro podložku nohou asi polstrované, ať je to pohodlnější. Opírat si chodidla o tvrdé, to už by rovnou mohla nechat nohy na zemi. Potahy pomůžou i v maskování otroků, aby manžel nebyl hned proti.

Začít podložkami a postupně se propracovat aspoň ke stolkům. Nějak pochybuje, že kdyby použila otroka jako židli, že by z toho měl její manžel radost, bez ohledu na to, kolik polstrování použije. Ale správně nazdobená podložka nebo stolek…

A pokud by podložku správně napolohovala, mohla by z toho být i masáž nohou. No, uvidíme, uvidíme.

Zatím se může podívat po Pařížských trendech.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: shibari – scratching – xenophilia – overstimulation
> 
> :vybrané jsou shibari & overstimulation  
> :kouzleníci nemají robertka, ať už má tohle označení původ kdekoliv, mají svoje patenty, a ten, co je prakticky vibrátorem, nazývají vibrační zátka

Když Percival nechal svého otroka u matky, bylo jeho jedinou podmínkou jen to, aby s ním nikdo neměl sex, a ve zdraví se mu vrátil. Byl si jistý, že jeho matka jeho žádosti vyhoví, ale že využije každé kličky ke svému potěšení. Z těchto důvodů není nijak překvapen ze stavu, v jakém svého otroka najde.

Newt, prakticky nahý, klečí na polštáři vedle krbu. Jeho tělo je od krku přes hruď a paže až po stehna ovázáno silným modrým provazem, jehož smyčky a uzly tvoří čtverce a uzly, co nádherně kontrastují se zarudlou kůží. Percival si je jistý, že s jeho normálně bledou kůží byl kontrast stejně krásný. Mimo provaz, který mu nedovoluje se pohnout, má Newt i zavázané oči a kratičkou bederní roušku, ale to je vše, co na něm Percival může při průchodu místností vidět. Ne, matka na jeho otroka musela použít ještě něco, aby ten teď klečel celý rudý a opocený, sotva popadající dech.

„Percy! Jsi zpátky!“ rozzáří se jeho matka, sotva si ho všimne.

„Máti,“ pousměje se Percival, než ji obejme a nechá se políbit na tvář.

„Jak se má stará vlast?“ vyzvídá lady Gravesová, sotva si přisednou ke stolku.

„Pořád stejně. Plná idiotů, co si myslí, že se jich problémy nečárů netýkají a nikdy týkat nebudou,“ stěžuje si Percival.

„To teď mluvíš o té jejich válce?“

„A o čem jiném,“ odfrkne si pohrdavě. „Jejich nečárské vlády se rozhodli válčit, ale kouzelníci dál předstírají, že to s nimi nemá nic společného. Dokonce ani řeči, že druhá strana využívá služeb kouzelníků, je nedonutily k činu. Prý, co když je to lež, oni tam pošlou svoje lidi, a druhá strana to použije jako výmluvu, proč poslat jejich lidi.“

„Klid, Percy,“ chlácholí ho matka slovy a nabídnutým šálkem čaje, i po letech odmítající uznat přednosti kávy oproti přednostem čaje. „Nezapomeň, nemá to cenu, hádat se s pitomci.“

„Pravda,“ mračí se Percival do svého šálku.

Z trudomyslnosti je vyrušen tichým zvukem od krbu. Sám si není jistý, jestli to byl víc sten nebo vzlyk, doprovázený tlumenou ránou, nárazem.

Když se podívá tím směrem, najde Newta ležet obličejem na zemi. Je si jistý, že kdyby nebylo oněch provazů, leží na schoulené zadýchané hromádce, ale takhle musí udržovat rovná záda a pozici končetin, takže leží hrudí a koleny na zemi, zbytek díky provazům trčí vzhůru.

„Pan Kino, jeden z těch, co tvůj otec zaměstnává pro ty svoje zvířata, je velice šikovný s provazy. Jen se podívej, Percy.“

„Co jsi mu udělala, máti?“

„Nedělám mu nic, je placený!“

„Ne ten Kino. Newt, můj otrok, co jsi mu udělala?“

„Oh! To tě musím pochválit!“ rozzáří se lady Gravesová. „Vyhrát tohoto otroka, to byla velice dobrá věc. Věděl jsi, že je cvičený?“

„V čem?“ povzdechne si Percival. Zná svou matku. Přímou odpověď z ní nedostane, ale mohl by nějakou vymotat z jejich řečí.

„Ve všem!“ řekne mu lady Gravesová s nadšením. „Dala jsem mu vibrační zátku a sedí na ní už od úsvitu a teprve až teď zkolaboval! Brečí sice už nějakou dobu, ale ani zvuk! Ani moji otroci nemají takovou výdrž,“ dodá trochu trucovitě.

„Máti, proč tohle děláš?“

„Chtěla jsem zjistit jeho citlivost.“

„Takže jsi ji použila proti němu, dokud z citlivosti nebyla bolest, a pak pokračovala dál,“ ucedí Percival.

„Má na to trénink, Percy,“ brání se ona.

„Což jsi nevěděla.“

„Ale teď vím, že je použitelný pro více osob po celý večer, aniž by z toho byla scéna jako s tou ječící otrokyní na Greggově párty. To _byl_ skandál. Paní Greggová se ještě teď nemůže ukázat ve slušné společnosti, aniž by rudla hanbou.“

S povzdechnutím mávne Percival hůlkou a provazy i vibrační zátka zmizí.

Newt se bezvládně sesype na zem. Vypadá, že je v bezvědomí.

„Jak s ním teď mám jít domů, máti, když je tak přecitlivělý a použitý, že nedokáže ani otevřít oči?“

„Však on se vzpamatuje,“ mávne lady Gravesová bez zájmu rukou. „A vždycky u nás můžeš přespat. Nikdy tady nechceš zůstat, pořád spěcháš do města.“

„Máti,“ povzdechne si Percival dlouze. Tohle je starý argument.

„Hm,“ nakrčí lady Gravesová nespokojeně nos, vědoma si toho, jak tvrdohlavý její syn je. „Ale než půjdeš, zavolám pana Kina, ať ti ho aspoň naváže na cestu.“

„Můj byt je v nečárské čtvrti.“

„Dá se to skrýt pod oblečením, Percy, a doma se pak aspoň budeš mít na co dívat.“

„Tak dobře, máti.“

„Výborně, aspoň s námi můžeš povečeřet, ať má otrok čas se vzpamatovat, ne?“


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: glory hole – worshiping – dry humping – senzory deprivation
> 
> :mělo to být glory hole & senzory deprivation…  
> :…ale jsem během psaní zapomněla a je z toho senzory deprivation a free use  
> :anyway, všechno sexuální je post. Na “kameru“ máte akorát tu pauzu mezi koncem akce a začátkem neexistující after care  
> :paní Gravesová je pořád nechutný otrokář, Percy už není Percy, ale Gellert  
> :já mám radost, že je tohle story hotový, bo se mi ani trochu nelíbí

Novoroční večírek pořádaný lordem a lady Gravesovými byl rozhodně úspěchem. Jídlo bylo chutné, výzdoba vkusná, hudba příjemná, zábava zajištěná. A stejně lady Gravesová nemá radost. A není to jen únavou a brzkou ranní hodinou.

„Co se děje?“ zajímá se její manžel. Jsou spíše přáteli než manželi, ale to je aranžmá, se kterým počítali už od zásnub. Jsou vlastně rádi, že jsou přáteli a ne nepřáteli. Tolik sezdaných párů se nenávidí a jsou spolu jen díky nemožnosti zrušení sňatku a pro pověst rodiny.

„Dělá mi starosti Percy,“ povzdechne si lady Gravesová. „Nejen, že nepřišel ani teď, ani o Vánocích, ale i hosté, co ho znají z ministerstva, říkají, že nechodí prakticky nikam mimo práci. Ani na skleničku s kolegy, jak chodil kdysi. Vlastně se dost divili, že vůbec přišel na ministerský vánoční ples. A prý je mnohem odtažitější a víc se zajímá o politiku.“

„Pokud neplánuje získat pozici prezidenta, tak jde opravdu o neobvyklé chování,“ souhlasí s ní lord Graves. „Ale dejme mu ještě chvíli času. Pokud se do konce ledna neobjeví nebo nevzpamatuje, půjdeme za ním. Pořád jsem hlava rodu, i když té pozice moc nevyužívám. Bude mi muset dát vysvětlení.“

„Pravda,“ povzdechne si lady Gravesová. Byla by pokračovala ve stížnostech na syna, kdyby si nevšimla potlačeného zívnutí manžela.

„Běž spát,“ pošle ho s úsměvem do postele. Ona sama má v plánu se ještě zdržet, aby se ujistila, že úklid probíhá bez potíží a zádrhelů. Není nic otravnějšího, než skoro usnout po probdělé noci, a být vyrušen služebnictvem, protože někde je problém.

Hlavní sál mají skřítci pod kontrolou, tak se jde podívat do bočních salónů. Jeden pro dámy, aby si měly kde oddychnout. Kuřácký salón pro pány a jeden speciální relaxační pro pány. Poněkud nespravedlivé, že pro muže je tato zábava akceptovatelná, ale pro ženy ne.

Lady Gravesová vešla do pokoje, akorát když sundávali otrokovi klapky z uší.

A tohle je další věc, která jí nedává smysl, uvažuje, když vidí rezavého otroka pokrytého vrstvou schnoucího semene. Tohle je Percyho otrok. Ten, co si ho žárlivě střežil, sotva jí dovolil na něj použít hračky, ale jinak se ho nikdo nesměl ani dotknout. A pak jí ho po víc jak půl roce hlídání a opečovávání pošle, celého zmláceného, ať si s ním dělá, co chce. Dokonce ani na výhrůžku, že ho dá k volnému užití na plese, nereagoval. Měla to být jen výhrůžka, aby ho donutila přijít, ovšem reakce se žádné nedočkala, tak udělala, jak hrozila. Otrok, znehybněný provazy a kouzly otevřený pak celý tenhle večer sloužil jen jako předem nachystaná díra na relaxaci. Aby se nikdo z pánů nemusel stydět, měl i zavázané oči, roubík a klapky přes uši.

Když Percy tohoto otroka vyhrál, nikdy by toto nedovolil. A pak ze dne na den otočí list a je mu úplně jedno, co se s ním děje. Co se to jen s Percym stalo?


End file.
